tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Moving Pieces
Log Title: Moving Pieces Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare, Takedown Location: Dominicon Base Date: July 10, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP, Valvolux TP Summary: The Dominicons strategize over Valvolux. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 22:28:36 on Tuesday, 10 July 2018. Training Hall - Dominicon Base The training hall is quite a large area, as befits an active team. The center has a ring in it for sparring matches. To one side is a small shooting gallery, while the other side has a couple of training dummies and punching bags, one of which bears Starscream’s face as incentive. Closer to the door is a large table covered in metallic sand capable of being shaped with magnetic fields. Small models of various transformers are often left out on it in various positions. A set of storage boxes are stacked nearby, the top two labeled "Autobots" and "Decepticons", and the ones under it "40K", "MK", and "Reaper". Delusion is sitting at the sand table, where magnetic fields have been molded into the sad, battered shape of Valvolux. It's not as easily adjusted as the maps in the Command Center, but the physical presence of it gives it its own charm. A handful of figures are nearby, for the transformers Delusion herself has seen in the city recently. Discretion fine tunes the field shaping the table and adds a few other figures in different spots. She steps back, checks her work and nods satisfied. Knightmare enters the Hall, her steps unusually quiet for her but pauses as she sees two of her daughters up to something again. She gives a brief glance around the room before she strides towards the pair, pausing nearby to look the table over and sighs briefly, "Is the city truly in this bad a shape?" Delusion nods. "It wasn't in the best of shape before, and the walls were sapped." She gestures to the gaping hole in the fortifications that face the Shockwave standing outside the model city. "The factories are still intact, but the common areas have been chewed by shelling." Discretion frowns, "Well, as intact as the factories were before. The Autobots have taken up residence here," she points to a spot a bit away from the city, "within some tunnels, as well as in temporary fortifications." Takedown joins the strategic conversation, looking over her sisters with a smile. Knightmare stands quietly as she looks over the table, taking in the positions. "Your report said you believe that the Autobots do not intend on staying after the Decepticons are driven back? How sure are you of that?" A tilt of her head as looks to Delusion, then a nod of greeting to Takedown as she notices her arrival, before speaking to Delusion, "And what of this project you mentioned with the Autobot? I assume you believe it has merit if you brought it up." A brief pause and you can hear a soft but clearly there pleased tone, "And a good job with Sixshot." Takedown nods to Knightmare and the others, her face brightening at the reminder that Del and Disc alone took out a Decepticon field commander. Delusion raises a hand to greet Takedown before answering Knightmare. "All the Autobots I've spoken to agree on that point, though I haven't had the chance to speak to a commander yet." She shrugs. "The project isn't of strategic value, but may be helpful in keeping good relations and rebuilding the city once it's secured. Apparently Valvolux is a good drop spot for Engex, and would be along the route used to reach other locations. If we can come up with the means to transport it safely on the ground, then we could encourage that industry." Discretion taps a few buttons on her datapad then holds it out to Knightmare. "We have some preliminary designs drawn up and are just awaiting Widget to get the prototype built so that it can be field tested." Knightmare shakes her head slightly, "Considering what all of you are capable of, I have no reason to believe you can't handle it. If you believe this will help with our move on the city then do what you can for them." She reaches out and taps the Shockwave figure, "But we must make sure to be ready for the more powerful Cons to show and interfere." Delusion nods, moving another figure up next to Shockwave. Overlord. "Those two are going to be the hardest to repel. Whatever attack Overlord used on the walls left damage that would not be mended. It had to be cut away and replaced." Discretion frowns, "I didn't get a chance to analyze the damage at all, so I can't begin to hazard a guess at what sort of energy it was." Knightmare hmmsss briefly at the pair of figures, "Then I will have to ensure to be there if he shows up.. I have let you two handle far too much of this while I hunted for..." She coughs briefly and stops there for a moment before she continues, "You will find a way, you always have before. But I will do all I can to ensure I am there as well as all of your sisters.. we will not fail." Delusion steeples her fingers under her chin as she leans forward to contemplate the board. "It's enjoyable work, to hunt the city." She looks up at Knightmare and the corner of her mouth tugs slightly. "And we are sensible enough not to stay if we're outmatched." Knightmare chuckles lightly, "If I did not believe that, Delusion, I would not let you out of my sight." She is still staring at the Overlord, with that.. look she gets when she is considering how a fight would go. Eventually she shakes her head a bit as if to clear it, "Which does remind me.. there is a project I wish to carry out in the near future. Try not to get too tied down with anything, I wish you two and whichever of your sisters that are free to help me with it." Discretion is about to say something when Knightmare addresses them and instead waits. "Well, if that's the case, let me go check with Widget to see if she has our current project to the testing phase so we can get that one off our list." The bright white femme tucks the datapad under and arm and inclines her head to Knightmare, and then her sisters before going to find their resident tinkerer. Log session ending at 23:30:58 on Tuesday, 10 July 2018.